


Mommy

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Acceptance, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Caretaking, Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “Relax for me, pretty girl,” Mila soothed. “You don’t need to worry about any scary big stuff anymore.”





	Mommy

Not now. It couldn't be happening now.

Sara rushed through the crowds of the stadium, finally finding the solace of a secluded hallway. She loosened her suffocating garment around the neckline, collapsing against the wall as the cold tile floor seeped into her tights and made her shiver. She had been panicking and neglected to take her jacket before running off. In the hallway, she was finally able to breathe, but the stress took its toll on her body.

Not here. She couldn't slip here.

"Are you okay?"

It wasn't Mickey. It was the familiar voice of a girl. She stole a glance up at the red-head and relaxed the slightest bit. At least it wasn't a stranger. At least MIla was a friend.

"I'm okay," she lied, voice shaking and pitchy.

"You skated beautifully," Mila told her, stepping closer. "I hope you aren't upset about your performance."

Sara shook her head as Mila knelt down, looking her over. Sara broke eye contact, staring down at the floor with a shiver.

"Oh," Mila murmured. Sara heard the rustling of fabric, and then a jacket was placed over her shoulders, still warm with Mila's body heat. "There you are."

"You don't have to-"

"Shh." Sara nearly melted as Mila moved next to her, rubbing her back through the jacket. "If it wasn't your skating, was it your brother?"

They had fought before Sara went on. Had Mila seen them? Sara frowned, shaking her head. "Not Mickey," she mumbled. "I was panicking."

"Oh, honey." Sara keened as she was pulled into a hug, unable to stifle the sound. "It's alright," Mila whispered. "You're safe."

Sara buried her face in Mila's shoulder, the comfort only serving to make her slip even further. She longed for more comforting words, to sink even further into Mila’s loving embrace.

“I’ve got you,” Mila murmured. “You’re okay.”

Sara whimpered, trying to swallow the sound but barely succeeding in muffling it at all. She was feeling more and more vulnerable by the second, and the internal battle inside her head to stay in control was becoming more of a massacre.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mila asked, pulling Sara impossibly closer. She could hear Mila’s heartbeat, a comforting _thump, thump_ in her ear.

She shook her head, mumbling, “m’scared.”

“I know, sweetie.” Mila spoke the words soft and warm on top of her head, her lips barely brushing Sara’s scalp. “But I promise I’ll keep you safe. I’m here with you.”

She had only slipped once in front of Mila, and she had controlled it well. They hadn’t talked about it since, but Sara realized that Mila was beginning to catch on to what was going on. She held Sara even tighter, rocking her the slightest bit on the cold floor.

“Mila, I-”

“I know,” Mila interrupted softly. “I know, sweetheart. You can let go.”

Sara whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes. “I can’t.”

“Do you need my help?”

Sara wanted to crawl into the floor and hide. “No! It’s not… you don’t…”

Mila cupped her cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. “I want to though. I want to help you relax, okay?” Sara nodded mutely, rigid. “I want to take care of you.”

Sara melted at the words, and she pulled from Mila’s hand to bury her face in her shoulder. “Thank you,” she croaked. No one had ever wanted to care for her before, in any definition of the phrase. No one had ever _cared_ in general, except for hovering, overbearing Mickey.

“Relax for me, pretty girl,” Mila soothed. “You don’t need to worry about any scary big stuff anymore.”

Sara exhaled shakily into Mila’s neck, nuzzling closer. She trusted Mila, it was just hard to let go completely.

“Can I take you to your hotel room? We can get you out of those uncomfy clothes and into some soft pajamas. Watch a movie, or a cartoon?”

That sounded heavenly. Sara nodded, pulling out of Mila’s hold the slightest bit and moving to stand.

“Ah, ah.” Mila tsked, standing and offering both hands to help Sara up. “Let me help you, honey.”

Blushing, Sara clung to her hands and hummed when Mila kept her fingers intertwined as they started down the hall. “Hold my hand, okay?”

Sara was glad to.

Mila was subtle as she helped Sara out of her skates in the locker room, zipping up her jacket and undoing her bun. There were still others around, Sara realized, and Mila didn’t want her to feel too vulnerable or awkward in public. Once they had boarded the taxi back to the hotel, however, Mila laid it on thick.

“We’re almost back, little one. You’ve been such a good girl for me.”

Sara swelled at the praise, hiding her burning face behind her gloved hands. Mila chuckled softly in response, buckling Sara's seatbelt for her and holding her hand for the rest of the short taxi ride.

Sara felt even smaller being led through the lobby by Mila, clinging tightly to her hand. In the elevator, Mila nuzzled against Sara's cheek, pressing a kiss there.

"You did so well, honey. I'm so proud of you."

All of Sara's anxiety had melted away by the time they got to her hotel room, where she eagerly showed Mila to her suitcase.

"Did you bring any little stuff with you, baby?" Mila asked easily, pulling out a pair of soft pajamas.

Sara shrugged, chewing on the nail of her thumb. "Just a stuffie and paci…"

Mila hummed, producing both the purple paci and the stuffed snow leopard. "No more chewing on your thumb, okay, sweetie?" Mila held the pacifier to Sara's lips, which opened on instinct. She relaxed even further as she sucked. "Better?"

She nodded, earning a smile from Mila.

"Ready for comfy jammies, pretty girl?"

Sara beamed at the praise, nodding. Mila unzipped her jacket and tossed it aside, then worked down the zipper of her skating frock. Sara stood up when prompted, and Mila helped her wiggle out of the garment.

"Good girl!" Mila praised her. When she was out of her tights and in nothing but her underwear and sports bra, Mila asked, "you're okay with wearing panties, honey? You'll tell me if you need to go potty?"

Sara nodded, picking at the sports bra. "Big girl," she affirmed.

Mila chuckled, shaking her head. "Big enough to tell me what you need, but I think you're too little for that yucky bra, hmm?"

Sara nodded vigorously. "Yucky. Tight."

"Let's fix that then, baby."

Within minutes, Sara was clad in her comfy pajamas and clutching her snow leopard as they cuddled on the bed.

"What does my baby girl want to watch?"

Sara shrugged, leaning her head on Mila's shoulder.

Mila put on a random cartoon before wrapping her arms tightly around Sara. "Are you sleepy, pumpkin?"

Sara nodded, whining around her pacifier.

"You can sleep, little one. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Sara nuzzled even closer, struggling to keep her heavy eyes open. "Thanks, Mommy," she whispered.

Mila gasped softly at the name, and then squeezed Sara happily before she could even imagine rejection. "Oh, sweetie. You don't have to thank me. Mommy wants to watch over you."

Sara couldn't keep her eyes open another second. She fully believed her.


End file.
